Such a beautiful thing
by DarkNightsAndPrettyStars
Summary: Lily Evans hated James Potter with her entire heart. Or that is what she is telling herself anyway
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans wasn't ordinary. Well, first of all she was a witch (surprise, surprise!), but also one of the smartest in her class, and most important: she hated James Potter. More important than being a witch?, you might ask. And for a lot of people: it was. You see, James Potter isn't the guy you hate. With that black messy hair, cute glasses and incredibly fit body; everyone loved him. But let's not be shallow; James Potter was a good person. He was funny, nice, loyal and that person you just want to befriend. But Lily Evans didn't see that. No, she saw an annoying, stupid and shallow guy who only cared for having fun. And she didn't care how much he begged; she would never date him.

"Lily, James is staring at you again" Molly whispered for the seventh time during their dinner.

"I know" Lily said trying not to get annoyed at her best friend. "That's all he've done in seven years" she muttered bitterly.

Molly rolled her eyes, and looked over to where the boys were seated. Sirius had his eyes fixed on a cute girl at the Hufflepuff table, James had his eyes glued at Lily, Peter was eating like a pig and Remus just sat there in the middle. He looked ashamed of his friend'sbehavior; but didn't really bother enough to tell them to behave better.

"James is not that bad, Lils" Molly said and gave ber friend a little smile to cheer her up. "Stop acting so childish"

"Oh really, Molly? I promise you- he is" Lily said. "Why do you even bother anyway? Just go and eat with your boyfriend-he'll give you better company, I'm sure he's more mature" she hissed. Molly's face turned as red as her hair and she muttered an 'As you wish' and stood up to walk over to the other side of the table.

Lily would apologise later; Potter just made her upset.

Molly ignored her the rest of the evening: a little too cruel punishment for such a little thing. But Lily didn't protest, she loved her best friend and seeing her mad wasn't directly on her top list. Lily had to sit in the common room, trying to read as the teenage boys played games and laughed. Thankfully; James wasn't one of them.

James didn't understand what he did wrong. What did he possibly do to make her hate him? Sure, he was a bit pushy- that he could admit- but he wasn't that bad. All the other girls liked him: nothing he cared off. He had his eyes and heart for Lily Evans, he got nothing but disgust in return.

"Stop sitting there crying! Get up!" Sirius called to the sad James in their doorm.

"I'm tired!"James whined.

"Moony!Tell this pathetic piece of meat to cheer up!" Sirius said, making his way to the reading Remus.

"Let him be, the guy needs a break" Remus said waving it off. Sirius held his hand in front off his heart with a faked hurt expression.

"What is this? Are you giving up on this poor boy already, what happened to you James? You are so young" he said and hurried away to James again. With the speed and grace Sirius went through the room with, he looked like a ballerina. "WHY?" he cried out lying next to James bed with fake sobbs.

"Oh bugger off!" James said throwing a pillow at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Potions class were always her favourite, she loved everything about it. The smells, the ingredients the experiments… just everything.  
Potions class were always one of his favourite classes, because he got the time to watch Lily looking happier than ever.

When the class ended he walked up to her, smiling broad. "You were really good today" he complimented her. Lily rolled her eyes in a way that said 'nice try', but in the corner of her eye it was that little piece of gratitude. "So, I was thinking- the next time we're going to team up, how about trying with me?" he asked, with that slightly flirty, nervous and sweet tone.

"How about no?" Lily asked, and walked out of the classroom, leaving him standing there running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, okay. That's cool!" he called after her, pretty sure she wouldn't hear him. Cursing himself for failing… again.

"That was… great, Prongs" Remus said patting his shoulder, as James gave him a doubtful look.

"Yeah, she didn't spit you in the face" Sirius said, ignoring the death glances from his friends. "ALWAYS LOOK FOR THE POSSITIVE, GUYS"

Lily almost jumped up and down off joy in their dorm. Invited for Slughorns party? She was so honoured, it wasn't directly a surprise, but still. That meant that he thought of her as one of his favourite students, that he thought she was good at his classes; which all leads to one thing. Better grades. Not that Lily only cared for the grades; she just wanted to know that all the effort she made actually gives something in return. Nothing could destroy that night for her.

James felt incredibly satisfied. An invitation for Slughorns "party"? All the sucking up worked, after all.


End file.
